


BeReshith

by ArsenicAndOldLace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Desert, Gen, Krayt Dragons (Star Wars), Other, Tatooine (Star Wars), getting old, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicAndOldLace/pseuds/ArsenicAndOldLace
Summary: Stuck low down, scaling high heights. He's laying in his bed. She's howling in a canyon and eating sentient beings. Could it be any more obvious?
Kudos: 2





	BeReshith

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Unedited.

He lays in the bed. The sand howls outside, specks wriggling their way inside like ugly tentworms. Trying to build their home in his home. His home, his place where he lays his head. He drinks shitty tea here. Tea made from chidoga leaves. A poor substitute. It tastes better than the vaporator water straight. And it doesn't make his soul scream and leave him beneath the suns howling like the wind, pouring his ugliness away until he's scraped raw and sadly sober. It's not just bad for him spiritually. His back cracks like it's screaming for help as he gets out of bed.

-

He wakes up. He lays on his bed. A great krayt dragon howls. She's found a mate, she's orgasming. She releases. Oh, oh. Today she's sated. Even in this cursed sea fertile ground abounds. Oh, oh! His head hits the wall. 

-

He strains to open his eyelids. His eyelashes refuse to leave each other. When he reaches up and pulls on them his fingers come off with gritty material. Just like sand, but it's his own body blinding him. His arms fall back by his side. Even through the walls of his dwelling and his shut eyelids he feels the suns rise ever higher then start to sink. As the suns' rays begin to weaken he finally pries his eyes open. He has to piss. His stomach gurgles. Surprise hits him, he doesn't think he drank enough to piss. That's a hard thing to do around here. He creaks his way out of bed and keeps himself from falling by grasping the door frame until his fingers turn white. When the door opens he pulls down his trousers and pisses. He sighs. Some of it hits the door frame. The strong scent of ammonia wafts into his nose and he reflexively wrinkles his face. He scratches his hands through his hair, pulling satisfyingly. He can feel. A deep satisfying itch. 

\- 

His bed doesn’t creak when he falls into it. That’s different. All his other beds have creaked. Sleep meets him well here. It’s the smell that wakes him. Ammonia. And her presence. She is right outside, quiet now that she’s not looking for a mate. She must be waiting for him. So many nights he’s left her alone. When he first came here whenever that was, he can’t remember, he met her in a canyon. She reached for him, seeing something she needed. He wasn’t ready to meet her need. Why would anyone join her he did not know then. But now he knows, perhaps what Anakin used to know and forgot. He knows how to please the dragon. She doesn’t call but she whimpers. Oh oh. Smoothly he gets up and joins her outside, no creaking and the door slides open, ammonia droplets falling on him, precious liquid. He knows how much he needs liquid now. As is only right, the law of hospitality compels him. He offers her his best, though not his first fruits. It’s a little late for first fruits. Like durasteel she grasps him. 

-

He moans he shudders his heart stutters. 

-

He lays down in the bed, sand at rest beneath him, sticky. 

**Author's Note:**

> I read "The End" by Samuel Beckett.


End file.
